Threesome
by Eere
Summary: Castiel sonríe, como nunca antes lo había hecho, y no es una mueca que se pronuncie o prolongue pero la siente en sus mejillas tensas.


**Threesome**

* * *

**D**isclaimer: ¿Dueño de qué? Dueño de nada (si no contamos los errores).  
**P**ara el reto **Amistades peligrosas** del foro **Supernatural: Blood Brothers**.

* * *

.

Se encuentran en esta situación, bastante incómoda y desesperanzadora. El fin está a la vuelta de la esquina de hecho, y a pesar de todo es apacible. Sucede en calculada calma, en diez respiraciones cortas que no llevan más de un minuto, el sol se pone y Dean cree por un momento que se ha fundido demasiado rápido. Tiene ganas de vomitar, de sacarse las tripas y correr tanto como Forrest Gump en Vietnam, con la metralla zumbándole en las orejas. _Paw-Paw_. Se encoge ligeramente, no está preparado, jamás estará preparado, pero Michael ha llegado y es incontrolable su energía. Tan aplastante que tensa la mandíbula manteniéndose lo más erguido que puede, porque no se va arrodillar, _no señor_.

En un principio había pensado en negociar, mostrarse inamovible y conseguir al menos inmunidad diplomática,_ qué diablos_. En un principio debe aclarar de nuevo, porque le es imposible mantener la calma y la cordura (todo en un mismo asalto) mientras Michael le expone convincentemente por qué debe darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda a Lucifer y desearle buenas noches (todo esto utilizando su cuerpo. Y por supuesto, en un tono menos familiar).

_Es así como debe ser_, suena ominoso, demasiado imponente a pesar de escucharlo en su cabeza (todavía siente la sangre escurrirse de sus oídos). Y a Dean ciertamente le importa una reverenda mierda y se lo dice _Vamos, hombre_. El asunto sigue siendo ridículo y al parecer ninguno saldrá más apaleado que él_. Silla de ruedas, por favor, ¡silla de ruedas!_ Y si no fuera porque se halla en el ojo del huracán estaría riendo, se ha acordado de "¿Ydónde están las rubias?", del afroamericano con bíceps de acero, del pobre idiota y la silla de ruedas. JÁ. No, es oficial, no quiere que Michael lo haga suyo.

_A darle nalgadas al diablo sin mí_, lo dice folclórico, como si estuviera contando el mejor de los chistes y hasta ríe, alto y claro. Está aterrado y accede a que Michael se instale en su cuerpo, así, sin más dilación, porque ha nombrado a Sam y algo que ha sonado a _Si — Entonces_. Sam estará a salvo. Y con que Sam, ¿_Sammy?,_ esté a salvo todo es absurdamente maravilloso.

_Está bien, sí_, sí, sí. SI. Michael sube al estrado y se posesiona, como lo haría un presidente después de su elección, obvia el discurso emotivo (no hay nadie que lo escuche aparte de la consciencia de Dean) y se marcha. Tiene planes. Planes que de cierta forma no le molesta postergar para atender a uno de los suyos.

—Michael. —Castiel no necesita escucharlo hablar, mucho menos verlo, un par de minutos atrás lo percibió, como un rayo atravesándole las vértebras. Mostrarse impávido no significa que no se sienta derrotado.

—Estás inquieto. —Michael lo conoce, han compartido más que milenios, son de hecho una misma esencia (o parte de ella)—. No hay que resistirse, ¿por qué lo haces ahora?

Parece conciliador, hasta conmovido.

—Él lo aceptó, deberías hacerlo tú también. —Pero Castiel no puede detener la revolución de _cosas-a-las-que-no-ha-puesto-nombre_, no tiene la audacia para hacerlo, y niega con un movimiento suave, casi irreconocible. Michael se ha detenido a cincuenta centímetros y lo mira sin sorpresa, como si previera cada una de sus reacciones—. Es necesario que vuelvas, el camino aquí dejó de ser recto y has comenzado a serpentear.

Castiel no lo sabe, pero sus ojos están turbios, se han oscurecido como el cielo soportando una tormenta. Mira el suelo tres metros más allá, pensativo, como si reconsiderara sus opciones, como si de verdad tuviera muchas.

—Niégate y creeré que nos has traicionado. —advierte Michael, borrando la serenidad de su expresión. Entonces Castiel, _Cas_, lo observa con fijeza y por primera vez el rostro de Dean le repugna. ¿A dónde se fue la humanidad? ¿En qué lugar está la irreverencia de su carácter, el desafío de su mirada y eso que tenía su sonrisa ladina? _¿Qué has hecho Dean?_ En un descuido se esfumó todo por lo que había estado luchando sin descanso y se siente tan miserable y solo. El vacío que tiene en el pecho seguramente se lo trague, de afuera hacia adentro, como una succión.

_Qué pena_, ha empezado a compadecerse y es probable que caiga más bajo si no logra que Dean responda, porque para ese tiempo es más que probable que se ha arrepentido y prueba, la voz le sale grave. _No es así como lo harías_, "como lo haríamos" quiere decir, pero la frase por sí sola revela con quién realmente se encuentra su favor. Michael sonríe, sin burla, más bien compasivo y le concede una audiencia con la pobre alma atormentada que en lo profundo grita tomar unos segundos el control.

—Cas. —Es Dean con la faz desfigurada en emociones. Es Dean con un remolino de angustia y paz quebrándole las costillas. _Cas, yo…_ inspira profundo, _mierda_. Qué va a decir si ni siquiera lo siente. Tiene un trato, tiene algo asegurado (por lo menos es más que nada) y sí, es un cobarde, y sí, está cansado—. No sé qué más hacer y así de desesperado estoy. Sam estará bien, Cas. Él lo ha prometido. —Se atraganta—. Ese hijo de puta lo ha prometido.

_Y que se pudran todos._

Sin entenderlo Castiel sonríe, como nunca antes lo había hecho, y no es una mueca que se pronuncie o prolongue pero la siente en sus mejillas tensas. Michael ha mentido, porque no es algo que pueda (desee) prometer. Ambos morirán en el mejor de los casos, pero no quiere decírselo, ese no es Dean, ese no es el avezado e intolerable hombre que se plantó frente a él y le reclamó todas y cada una de las acciones de sus hermanos desde que se pronunció el inicio del apocalipsis. No es más furia y arrebato, no es más pasión. Es sólo duda.

—Adiós, Dean. —En esa despedida no cabe un "hasta luego" y duele, es el agujero engulléndole el corazón.

—Cas…

Fue leal a una causa mientras esta vivió, y la piensa en pasado aunque siga prendado de ella. Posiblemente también muera, ha pedido que su gracia se extinga antes que regresar a un reino sin rey y Michael parece satisfecho.

_Es lo que mereces por tus actos_, aunque Dean fuera el único que traicionara después de todo.

.

* * *

**E**nd: Se me ha ido la olla completamente. Que pensé en Cas y Crowly, pero Michael... no sé qué diantres pasó que terminó siendo así. Tal vez funcione como un "What if..." demasiado rebuscado, que Dean es muchas cosas y a veces me quedo pensando. No me culpen, yo sólo quería participar Dx Gracias por leer lol


End file.
